Medium
by Ninja-on-the-run
Summary: After a close brush with death, former gymnast Yori Kyoto regains the ability to see ghosts. Given the new chance to start over, she is transferred to go to Ouran Private Academy. Little did she know that where a medium goes, the paranormal will always follow. No pairings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there reader! :3 It's the one and only Ninja-on-the-run! :D This is my first ever Ouran fic, so hope you guys like it. This is out of my comfort zone like y'all have no idea. I write humor, romance and some fantasy but never in my life have I written supernatural. Or a Ouran fic. But, I need to open up to new fandoms, so here you go. This doesn't follow the anime/manga. **_

_**Disclaimer:don't own OHSHC**_

_**Claimer: Only own my OC's.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Boxes

* * *

One down, two to go.

Those were my only thoughts that made sense while I was finishing packing up my things into boxes. I was thinking about boxes. Only boxes. How many boxes I had left and how many I had already out in the hallway, ready to go.

Why was I packing boxes, you may ask?

Because I was moving in with someone I don't even know.

I've been living in Hokkaido for my entire life and now, I had to live with a step brother I didn't even knew existed until three weeks and a half ago.

Ever since the accident, my life when downhill. No, nobody died. I didn't lose a loved one. I was an championship gymnast. Emphasis on the 'was' part of the statement.

I attempted a dangerous stunt and I almost lost my life.

It was a stupid mistake. I admit it, I screwed up big time and I regret it to this day.

Gymnastics was my life. I loved it with such a passion. I never missed a practice or match. I had a room in my house dedicated to only practicing in there. It was my passion, it was my favorite thing in the world.

But it all changed.

I had a close brush with death four years ago when I was eleven in the final battle for the championship.

I lost my gymnastics ability but regained another one; the ability to communicate with ghosts. Yeah, ghosts. Or like professionals call them "Spirits". I became what professionals call a medium and what people around my town called a 'psycho'.

My job is to help ghosts cross over to the other side, but so far, I got zero. Zilch. Nada. Ghosts seem to hate me. I can see them, I try to help them, but I end up with a cold feeling known as failure.

I felt confused at first. Why were dead people trying to talk to me? Why did I always fail in helping them? Why did my mom think I was crazy? I was only eleven, not able to walk for a few weeks, dreams of being the youngest competitor in Olympics crushed.

It was my fault. My team could have won the title for the Youth Gymnastics Competition but thanks to my mishap, the team ended up disqualified.

I told my best friend and soon I was dubbed as the 'girl who can talk with spirits'. And guess who ended up friendless? The girl who can talk with spirits. Let's just say, middle school was hell for me. I wasn't an athlete or a popular girl, like I had been in elementary school; I was an outcast.

All thanks to that stupid brush with death.

I guess my mom told my step father of the situation I was in and they decided to give me a new start.

After some paperwork being shuffled back and forth, meetings, even more paperwork, phone calls, and still more paperwork, I was set to attend Ouran Private Academy, a private school where the rich kids from kindergarten to 12th grade went to.

Let's just say, thank God they decided to give me a new start.

"Yori? Are you ready?" my mom asked from the next room.

I looked around my bedroom filled with boxes. Messy labels with a crappy sharpie read the contents of the boxes. 'Clothes', 'Books', 'Awards', 'Shoes', 'Stuff', 'More Stuff', 'PC', and some other random labels I lazily thought of at the moment while packing.

The white walls that once held my awards and posters of athletes were bare. It was almost as if someone had ripped off a cover of a gift and discovered something blank in the inside.

"Yeah. Let's go," I replied.

Time to start over.

* * *

"I have a step-sister."

_"Yes Tamaki, you have a step-sister."_

"I have a step-sister."

_"I told you about four times, you have a step-sister."_

Tamaki Suoh was indeed shocked over the news his father had just told him. He had a step-sister. He was aware that his father had remarried to a nice lady from Hokkaido but he surely didn't know that the nice lady had a _daughter. _

After all these years of being an only child, he would finally have someone else, other than the workers, live with him in the second mansion.

_"Yes, your step-sister Yori Kyoto will be arriving here tomorrow afternoon. Her mom will be staying behind for a little bit so she can take care of some business in Hokkaido. Oh and she'll be going to Ouran with you. I will tell you the details later," Yuzuru hung up, leaving Tamaki gawking at his phone._

He knew what this called for...

Madly, he dialed the number he was looking for.

_"Hello?"_

"Kyoya, I need your help!"

_"Is it urgent?"_

"Yes!"

_"What is it?"_

"I have a step-sister!"

_"You have a step-sister?"_

"Yes!"

_"And?"_

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell you."

_Kyoya sighed and hung up._

"Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed. Seeing that Kyoya wasn't going to call back, he sighed and flopped onto his bed.

He has a step-sister. Tomorrow, he would meet his step-sister. No matter how many times he got that into his mind, he still had the feeling of shock.

_Looks like I'll be having a new housemate and classmate..._

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there goes chapter one. Not as good as I expected, but it get's better! Hopefully, I got Tamaki's personality right. It's been a while since I've seen the anime or read the manga. Just give this fic a chance, you won't regret it. ;) Thank you for reading!_**  
_**Review!~ *flies off into the sunset***_  
_**~Esmeralda**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the hiatus! I returned from Mexico not too long ago! :D Annnnd I've been on tumblr. I swear, that thing is so addictive. Especially Stony texts... :3 I'm tco305 btw if y'all want to follow me. So many gifs. Avengers. Superfamily. Loki...Yeah, explainable. I lost my muse for a while for this fic... But found it again! **

**Anyways, thanks to SuperAwesomeDia, Myrna Maeve and innocentlybeautiful for reviewing! And The French Nekko, Verdigurl, krpinto1995, LilMissCaprice and LittleMissPirateQueen for alerting! And krpinto1995, LilMissCaprice and Myrna Maeve for faving! :D **

**I would send you a lot of Tamaki plushies, but I'm broke so, virtual hugs will do. :) *sends virtual hugs***

**Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Airport

* * *

"Now landing in Tokyo, Flight 182 in gate 6" said the announcer. I looked up.

This is it, I thought. I'm about to meet my step-brother. No words could describe how happy I was from getting off that plane. I mean, I have no problem with heights. But the mere fact that I was about to meet my own step-brother was exciting. Finally, after waiting for so long, cough two weeks cough, i get to meet my step-brother.

...

That's when it hit me.

I don't know what my step-brother looks like.

_Crap._

As soon as I got off the plane, I got it out of airplane mode and dialed my mom's number like there was no tomorrow. That actually resulted in me having to dial the number again because I had dialed too fast. And I hated to type things into small phones. So you can imagine how much suffering I was going through.

"Hello?" she sounded like she just woken up.

"Mom? How does this Tamaki guy look like?"

* * *

Not that long after the plane landed, Tamaki walked into the airport, looking for gate 6.

"I wonder how my stepsister looks like..." he thought out loud.

"You don't know how your own stepsister looks like?" asked Hikaru Hitachiin.

"That's low, boss. Really low," Kaoru shook his head.

Deciding that he needed some support, for all of this was still hard to take in, later on that night, he called the Host Club. They had all agreed to go with him, mostly since they themselves had some curiosity of who Yori was. Mori and Hunny were the only ones missing, but that was due to a kendo match they were monitoring at their dojo.

"Well I barely found out last night, so don't blame me!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Wait, if Kyoya-sempai is the mommy and Tamaki is the daddy...Who is gonna Yoshi be?" asked Hikaru.

"Her name is Yori, Hikaru," said Tamaki.

"Whatever. Will she be our aunt? Or step-cousin?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know. But will she "Could she be the neighbor?" asked Kaoru.

"Most likely," said Hikaru. He turned over to Haruhi. "Looks like you'll be my toy from know own. Kao's got Yori," he smirked.

"I'm no one's toy!" exclaimed Haruhi

"Listen you two devils; I don't want you two sexually harassing Yori. I want to make a good impression on her. She'll be going to school with us too, so I bet you'll want to make a good impression," said Tamaki sternly.

After realizing that Yori was going to be in the same class and year as Hikaru and Kaoru, he made sure to ground that into their heads. Sure, Haruhi was going to be with her, so he was comforted by that. The Hitachiin twins were capable of anything.

"We always make good impressions. Right Kaoru?~" said Hikaru.

"Yep. We will be good boys,~" smirked Kaoru.

Tamaki looked at them suspiciously. "I'm watching you two..."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "Have you actually called your dad and asked him what she looked like?" he asked/suggested.

"No..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Kyoya.

Tamaki pulled out his phone and called his father.

* * *

I was at baggage claim when my mom finally replied.

"Huh? Tamaki?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes mom, Tamaki. You never actually told me how he looked like," I replied.

"Oh, him, Well, he has blonde hair, violet eyes, is really tall, and is very princey."

_Princey?_

"Princey?" I asked.

The man who handed me my suitcase looked at me kind of strange when I said that.

I waved and left with my suitcase.

"Yeah, he was very princey when I met him," said Mom.

"Oh? So you got to meet him and you know how he looks like, while I'm standing here clueless on how my own step-brother looks like," I replied.

"You didn't want to go to the dinner three weeks ago," said Mom.

"I was still shocked from the whole 'you're gonna start over' thing," I replied.

"Well get used to it, because you're gonna start classes at Ouran next week."

She hung up.

She hung up! Why?

"Looks like I have to look for a tall, blonde, violet eyed, _princey_ person," I mumbled.

I sighed and clutched my blue suitcase. Time to start looking.

I looked around the airport, seeing it was three times as crowded than before.

_Meeeeeh, this is gonna take a long time._

* * *

"Dad? How does Yori look like?" he asked.

"She has brown hair," said Mr. Suoh.

"Almost everyone in Japan has brown hair," said Hikaru.

"It's wavy," he added.

"She has light brown eyes and last time Ayame checked, is wearing some jeans and a blue shirt with some flats," said Mr. Suoh.

Tamaki started looking for Yori.

_Who is wearing a blue shirt, jeans and has wavy brown hair?_

"Hey Boss," Hikaru pointed to baggage claim. "Could that be her?" he asked.

"What color is her suitcase?" asked Tamaki.

"Blue."

"Found her."

"Goodbye," said Mr. Suoh.

"Bye, Dad," he hung up.

"Let's go," said Tamaki.

The fivesome walked over to baggage claim.

* * *

I'm just gonna stand here, not look lost and continue looking for my stepbrother I don't even know. Princey? What was this? Shakespeare?

...Okay, that may have made no sense at all, but you get what I mean.

"Where is Tamaki Suoh?" I muttered, getting on my tip toes to look for princey violet eyed blonde.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Are you Miss Yori Kyoto?" a very polite voice asked.

I turned around and saw a tall guy wearing a black jacket with a nice plaid shirt. He had some jeans on, and you could obviously tell they were from a very rich brand. He had blonde hair and violet eyes, just how my mom described.

"Yes. Are you Tamaki Suoh?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Yori Kyoto," I extended my hand.

He shook my hand and replied. "Tamaki Suoh."

It felt nice. Meeting someone that was now part of your family. Civil wise. He and I were not related at all. But now, we are.

Which is nice.

"Oh~ So this is Yoshi!" said a guy with auburn hair approaching us.

"Seems more like a neighbor to me," another guy identical to him stood next to him.

Twins. Huh. Well now...

"Her name is Yori, Hikaru," sighed Tamaki like they had been over it various times.

"Whatever. I say she's a neighbor," said Hikaru.

"No, I see her as an aunt," said his twin.

"Hmmm..."

_What in the world are they talking about?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, now is not the time," said Tamaki.

"Hi Yori, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," a girl who looked like a guy apporached me. I'm not being rude. It's true. If it weren't for the floral blouse or her voice, she would have looked like a guy.

"Yori Kyoto." I shook her hand.

"We're friends of Tamaki from school," said Kaoru. Or Hikaru, not too sure.

"Yeah, we met, bye," Hikaru rubbed his head and began walking off.

"Hikaru, that's rude!" said Kaoru.

"Mom wants us at home Kaoru! Do you want to keep Mom waiting?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, no, but-"

"It's been nice meeting you, Yoshi. Bye," said Hikaru as he dragged Kaoru off.

"Um...Bye?" I asked, confused.

_Yoshi?_

"What is up with them today?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Tamaki.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"I guess. They're the twins," said Haruhi.

"Let's go," said Tamaki.

"I'll be leaving you three," said a deep voice.

I froze. Who was that? "Hello?" I asked my voice squeaky.

"Kyoya-sempai, don't scare Yori!" said Haruhi.

"I'll be leaving," said Kyoya. "Enjoy living here," he said and left reverently.

_Well, that was fast..._

"Mori and Hunny will be arriving soon. Let's beat them there," said Tamaki.

_Who?_

"Alright," I said.

First day in Tokyo and no ghosts.

So far, that's a nice start...

You hear that ghosts? Let's keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: Only three reviews? That's okay by me. :3 but i would still like more, if y'all don't mind. The mere fact that people are reading this makes me happeh. Everybody is happeh, shalalala~ :D**

**This chapter was rushed, I know. -facepalm- I need to work on a Avengers one-shot plus a superfamily fic along with the other fics...**

**In other news, I am seriously digging the updates done to the site! It's rad-tastic! The cover is of the Clock Tower in Ouran, only more photoshopped for it be darker.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are like bro-fisting the twins: full of awesome-ness.**

**~Esmeralda**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ...I'm still in shock from the alerts in my email. No joke. I'm still shocked. 7 REVIEWS? -throws quotes pages in the hair in shock but picks them up- Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favs/visits! Those made my day great :D Many many many virtual hugs and plushies to y'all. :3 I'll be going on a trip till late Sunday evening so expect an update sometime next week. Once I return, I promise to make these updates more frequent. I PROMISE. In other news, I am seriously loving Doctor Who... Began watching it recently and I'm LOVING it. Oh Doctor, where have you been all me life? And the headcanons for superfamily... LOVE THEM. Fandom is my new home :3 **_

_**Thanks to Hilary, Guest, The French Nekko, LilMissCaprice, SuperAwesomeDia and Metafull for reviewing! And GrayShadows and Metalfull for alerting! :D**_

_**Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter Three: That's One Big Mansion

* * *

_Hitachiin Household_

* * *

Hikaru entered the Hitachiin household refusing to look at his brother.

"Hikaru!" exclaimed Kaoru walking behind him. He grabbed Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru!"

"Don't talk to me," Hikaru mumbled, shoving Kaoru's hand off his shoulder.

"Goddammit," Kaoru grabbed hikaru and slammed him on the wall of the door. "Hikaru, what's gotten into you? That was a rude thing to do to Yori!" said Kaoru.

"She reminds of someone that I used to know," said Hikaru, refusing to look at Kaoru.

"Of who?" asked Kaoru.

"Her."

"Oh," Kaoru dropped his hands from Hikaru's shoulders. "Oh crap..."

"It's just too much..."

"Hikaru, it's okay to cry. It's only been a month," said Kaoru.

"Crying shows weakness. I'm not weak," said Hikaru firmly.

"Alright, if you insist," said Kaoru, backing off his twin brother.

"But why did she remind you of her?"

"Her eyes are the exact same shade," said Hikaru. He shrugged off Kaoru and walked into his room. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru."

"What about Yori?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll call boss and apologize later. I just need some time," said Hikaru, lying down on his bed.

"Take all the time you need," said Kaoru shutting the door.

* * *

We all walked across the airport in silence. There really wasn't that much to say. I got to Tokyo safe and sound, I was going to attend Ouran. No biggie.

And then, there is that wee little thought in the back of my head of fearing that a ghost would appear across my path any minute was increasing byt the second.

Okay, that's a paranoid thought internal Yori. Stop it.

"When will you start attending Ouran?" asked Haruhi, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, according to my mom, I'll start classes next week," I replied.

"What year?" asked Haruhi.

"First year."

"You'll be with the twins and Haruhi then," said Tamaki.

"I will?" I asked.

"Yep. "

"This is your new home," said Tamaki, opening the door and gesturing to the mansion.

Whoa.

"It's big."

"It's a mansion."

"It's big."

Haruhi chuckled. "Middle class too?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Same here," said Haruhi.

I blinked, surprised. She didn't look middle class. Well, her shirt didn't. The blouse she wore was the one I had seen in a magazine and my mom had exclaimed "Holy kami!" and made me swear that I would never in my life buy a piece of clothing as expensive as my college money being saved. I wasn't even planning to, but I promised anyway. Floral blouses were never my type.

"Yeah, the shirt is a gift," said Haruhi.

At the sound of that, Tamaki's eyes...sparkled?

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "A gift that I would have not accepted if I had the choice."

I was taken a little aback by that. That was unexpected.

"But it was your birthday!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"I didn't want anything," muttered Haruhi.

"But a father must always buy his daughter something~"

"You're not my father!"

While they were bickering, I entered the mansion and looked around, in even more awe.

"You like it?" asked Tamaki.

"It's really big," I replied.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two. Yori, welcome to Tokyo," smiled Haruhi.

"Thanks," I replied. So far, she seemed like a nice person.

But the twins were still in my mind, mostly Hikaru.

Why did he act like that? Does he have some intense resentment torwards brunettes? Well, Haruhi had brown hair and he wasn't showing her the cold shoulder. What made him act like that?

I rolled my eyes. Quit it, Yori. You're just being paranoid, again.

And what is up with that nickname, Yoshi? Since when did I resemble a green dinosuar?

...Okay, ignore that...

Back to main thoughts; this is a big mansion.

"It's a mansion. You haven't even see the back yet," Tamaki got my arm and led me to the back of the mansion. On the way, I passed many rooms and a door leading to an insanely large dining room.

"Whoa!" I stopped. "Listen Tamaki, I would love a tour of the house, but I've been wondering where I can unpack."

Don't get me wrong, I was really looking forward to a tour [mostly because I have never seen a place bigger than my apartment complex] but the one reason why I wanted to unpack was that my mom had somehow sent all my stuff here earlier and I didn't want Tamaki discovering my gymnastics stuff. Then he would ask me about it. And I don't want that.

"Oh. Oh. Your room is upstairs. Let me show you," he led me upstairs and showed me my room.

It was three times bigger than my old room.

Looks like this is going to take a while to get used to...

* * *

_**A/N: Done! How's that? Thanks for reading! Would ramble, but I'm falling asleep on my keyboard. And that's never good. XP.**_  
_**Thanks for reading! Review! :D**_  
_**-Esme**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/hits/faves/visits! Really nice of y'all. :) Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Day One At Ouran

* * *

"I have to wear...that?" I asked, pointing to the bright yellow pouffy dress on my bed.

"Yes."

Tamaki was dressed in his uniform that consisted of black slacks and shoes with a black tie, white dress shirt and a purple jacket. It honestly went...quite well with him. Matched his eyes and personality, sort of.

"It's...pouffy."

I saw the red bow next to the dress.

"You can ditch the bow if you'd like to," said Tamaki.

"Can I take off the white cuffs?" I asked.

"No, but you can loosen the sleeves," said Tamaki, reaching over and unbuttoning the sleeves, making them look like normal dress sleeves. That made me feel a bit better, but a dress as uniform? You've got to be kidding me!

"You'll get used to it," said Tamaki a bit sympathetically.

"I guess so," I replied. "What shoes do I have to wear?" I asked.

"Flats."

"Can I wear my converse?" I asked.

He thought about it, then shrugged. "Why not? I don't see the problem," he replied.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed ran into the closet to change.

"Um... You're welcome? I'll be downstairs," he said.

"Kay!"

* * *

The ride over to Ouran was uneventful. Tamaki told me about Ouran a little bit, saying that it's a big campus that had an elementary school, a middle school, a high school and a University. All in one campus.

"Wow," I said blinking.

"Yeah. You'll be with the twins and Haruhi for most of your classes, so you'll be fine. You might have one or the others in classes, but they'll be there," said Tamaki.

"That is awesome," I sighed in relief.

"Oh and we all, meaning me, the twins, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny, eat lunch in the empty practice room, so Kaoru will take you there," he added.

"Alright, sounds good," I replied with a nod.

"Here we are."

We might as well pulled up to a palace.

The entrance was large and big, almost as if it were a grand palace of the Medieval times of England. I whistled as we got out of the car.

"It's really big," I said.

"It's only the entrance," said Tamaki.

"It might as well be a palace," I replied.

"Boss! Yori!" Kaoru waved at us from the steps. He was there with Hikaru, who refused to look at me.

"Hey Kaoru," I greeted.

"Like it so far?" he asked with a small grin.

"It looks like a freaking palace," I replied.

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, it's normal around here," he said.

_Normal?_

"Hey Haruhi!" he called.

Haruhi was dressed in a uniform identical as Tamaki's which kinda puzzled me.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Ready to enter the lobby?" asked Tamaki.

"You mean the throne room?" I asked.

"You need to get used to this sort of buildings," said Tamaki with a sigh.

"Well, I grew up in a middle class emviroment," I replied. "Anything bigger than two stories seems big to me," I looked around.

"You haven't seen the University yet," said Kaoru.

"It's way bigger," added Haruhi.

I was walking with Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi. Hikaru kept his distance and walked ahead.

It still bugged me, the fact that he was giving me the cold shoulder/silent treatment. I had never done anything to him! Ever! Hell, I barely met him! What did I do? Was it something I said?

...

I reflect on the thoughts that were in my head and came to one conclusion:

_You're paranoid._

Accurate.

"Which way is class?" I asked.

"This way. You have a lot of classes with us," said Kaoru looking at my schedule.

"Oh," I replied. That was nice. I wouldn't be alone. Well, I had Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi in my classes, I mean. Technically Kaoru and Haruhi since I don't detect any sign of him talking to me.

I didn't do anything to him! I barely met him!

I don't get on people's bad side this quickly!

Okay ignore that. I'm just going to go to class and NOT think why Hikaru dislikes me so much. I'm here to learn, not to worry about one guy giving me the cold shoulder.

"Okay, um, Haruhi is a guy."

That did not sound weird at all.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Pretend Haruhi is a guy and keep her gender a secret. I'll explain everything later," Kaoru whispered.

I blinked. "Alright..."

We entered the class with Hikaru trailing in front of us and him sitting near the window. He was really quiet, not looking at any of us.

"Is your brother okay?" I asked Kaoru.

"He's alright, don't worry," he replied, glancing at Hikaru.

By the look of Kaoru's face, he wasn't too sure if Hikaru wasn't alright.

"Alright, if you insist," I replied.

The classroom was starting to fill with student. I was with Kaoru in the front with Haruhi sitting down in her desk. Why is she a guy to the student body? I thought. It's not normal!

Said the girl who can see ghosts, I thought bitterly.

This school was too big. And what I've learned from unfortunate past expiriences are that big places sometimes have a paranormal past. And that's never good.

I glanced at Hikaru. When he saw me, he laid his head down on the desk and looked outside the window. Okay, now he refuses to even look at me. That's great. Just great.

"Oh hello there. Are you a new student?" asked the teacher.

She looked young, not too old and she wore some glasses and had brown hair styled in the bun.

"Yes. I'm Yori Kyoto, from Hokkaido," I replied.

"Oh, welcome to Ouran!"

Kaoru pat my shoulder and mouthed 'good luck' and sat down once the bell rang.

"Students sit down!" called the teacher.

I stood in front of the classroom, feeling even more uncomfortable in the dress than before. I had worn leotards and tights and did stunfs in front of crowds.

But I've never felt as awkward in front of the crowd, wearing a yellow dress.

"Everyone, I would like to present a new to the class," the teacher announced.

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Tell us your name and something about yourself," said the teacher.

I gulped."Um... I'm Yori, and uh," I gulped again. "I'm from Hokkaido."

"Students, say hi to Yori," said the teacher.

_Awkward silence._

"Alright, if you're going to be like that, too bad. Yori, you can sit over there." she pointed to an empty seat.

The silence suddenly felt more awkward as I walked over to the seat. It was only a couple seats away from Kaoru, and a row from Haruhi. I saw looks of shock on other people's faces as I sat down. Hikaru looked at me with disgust and stared right ahead.

I felt my hands get a little shaky as I opened my binder and got a notebook out.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill run down my back. A chill too cold to be coming from the AC.

Only one thing could cause that chill.

I looked around slowly, not moving my head and saw someone who didn't belong in the class.

A girl around stood in the front of the classroom, glaring at me murderously. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. And was glaring at me furiously.

One thing that caught me off guard was the fact that she was bloodstained from her throat to her arm.

I felt myself go a little pale as I blinked. Then she was gone.

I turned around and saw that no one had seen her. Usually when someone sees something like that, you kinda freak out and panic. I mean,_ I would_, if I weren't used to seeing ghosts.

And failing to help them...

People were looking at me weirdly, almost a bit shocked to see me. I dismissed it as them not being used to new students and that they hadn't seen the bloodstained girl in a yellow dress glaring at me like I owed her money.

Thinking the same thing I was?

Yep. She's a ghost.

I sank a little lower in my seat and tried to pay attention to the board.

* * *

A/N: so Yori has seen a new ghost. That's not bueno. Blame Supernatural for inspiring me some more for this fic. God, I love Supernatural! So much. SO MUCH. I've been suffering feels and removal from it. ;_; Yeah, that bad. I've been watching both the live action series and the anime and it's getting good. :) thanks for reading! Review!  
~Esme


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. High school is exhausting. This chapter is partly inspired off an episode of 'The Ghost Whisperer.' Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Gym Mishap

* * *

*Yori's POV*

When I realized I was about to be late, I did a risky thing; I ran.

Technically to others, it wasn't risky because I was wearing converse, something I could run in. But for me, it was totally risky, for my right leg mostly.

Since the accident, the main reason why I couldn't do gymnastics was because of my leg. It had permamently damaged one of my main flexibility nerves in my right leg. The doctor said the only solution was to give up gymnastics permanmently.

Now, I could walk and all, but for the first couple of weeks, I stumbled a lot. Some days I woke up sore and my mom had gotten me a crutch for me to use.

Anyways.

After walking by the same, creepy stone angel twice, I gave up and finally asked a nice, friendly third year teacher [which proved that I was totally lost since the gym was on the other side of the high school campus] where the gym was located. She had smiled and led me to the gym, not bothered by the fact that I was lost.

We walked a three hallways left and turned a corner where she pointed to the girls' locker room.

Right at the end of the hall of where I had begun.

I felt so freaking stupid.

Tamaki isn't going to let me hear the end of this for sure...

I went inside the locker room. The locker room was empty. Except for three girls that were probably there for health too. One had deep red hair, most likely dyed since it's a unnatural shade of it. Another was a really bubbly student who was also short. Like, really really short, and had brown hair with a large pair of glasses on. The last one was a loud girl with raven hair obnoxiously texting on her phone.

Ugh. Texting. Something I despise.

"Who are you?" asked the brunette, looking at me.

"I'm Yori."

"Oh my God," the raven girl paled.

"Yori?" asked the red-head, trying to believe it.

"Yeah..."

The three girls looked at each other, one of them a little pale. Geesh, you guys. I'm only the new student. Don't act like you saw a ghost.

Just to make sure, I looked behind me.

* * *

Moments later...

* * *

_"You're going to be going places Yori. I'm sure of it."_

I'll be going places alright. From the locker room to the boys gym.

For an unknown reason, the health teacher had been absent today, so what they had been doing for all health classes is basically sending the students to the girl's gym or the boys gym. They gave us choices. Thank God. To my relief, the girls had gone to the girls gym.

I really wanted to avoid questions and limping. So I chose the boys gym.

Before anyone jumps to conclusions, it was not because of the hot muscular boys that were playing basketball.

It was because they had bleachers.

May whoever made the decision to install bleachers have the best in life...

The Hitachiin twins had been helping me out a lot. Well, Kaoru mostly. Hikaru continued giving me the silent treatment. They had to go their separate ways, since the boys locker room was on the far opposite end of the hall.

Since I though I was going to be in the health classroom for class, I didn't see the twins playing basketball on the court coming.

Hikaru was on defense, and he was pretty darn good at it. From my point of view, he had been playing quite intense, since he was panting and his hair was dripping with sweat.

Wait, no. I was wrong. I saw a janitor cleaning up where someone has spilled a water bottle on top of him.

Kaoru was on offense and was quick, something I didn't expect from him. They were pretty good at basketball. Something unexpected. Heh. Rich guys are good at sports...

"Pass it!" yelled Hikaru to his teammate, a tall guy with sandy blonde hair. He passed the ball over to Hikaru. Hikaru passed it to the brunette a couple yards from him. He caught it and jumped, throwing the ball towards the hoop. There was no score board, but I could tell these guys took the basketball game seriously.

The ball thudded loudly against the backboard, something that wasn't really normal.

The backboard was made out of thick glass.

It was made with glass that can only be broken or moved with a heavy force. Kinda like bulletproof glass. It was painted white and red, but you could still see the edges of glass on the sides.

A basketball hit the backboard glass. No biggie. After all, it was just a _basketball._

But no. It was a biggie. A _major_ biggie. A major paranormal biggie. I saw the spirit of the same girl who was glaring at me in class, sitting at the top of the glass, glaring at the boys playing basketball. She wasn't staring at the team.

She was glaring straight at Hikaru.

I saw the entire basketball goal tremble.

Underneath, Hikaru was picking up the fallen basketball and proceeding to toss it to his teammate. Kaoru was on the other side of the court, blocking the another guy from heading over towards the ball.

Then the board began falling.

I jumped up and ran at all speed torwards Hikaru. I ran onto the basketball court, yelling Hikaru's name and tackling him out of the way.

The backboard collapsed and shattered right on the place Hikaru was previously standing.

* * *

The reaction to what had happened was slightly unexpected. Some of the guys jumped. Some others screamed. Even the coach who was on the other side of the gym texting was surprised. I was surprised.

But the one who was the most surprised of all was Hikaru.

I had tackled him. Like football style tackled him. He was facing me wide eyed, surprised and shocked. I was on top of him, his eyes mere inches from mine. He blinked then began sitting up, saying one thing clearly.

"Get off of me."

Did I mention I was on top of him?

I jumped, my dress a little damp from the tackle. He was sweating from playing basketball and the spill his friend had made with a water bottle.

I stood up, stumbling a little bit and helping him up. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked.

Hikaru gave himself a glance over. "I'm-"

"Oh my God! Hikaru!" Kaoru was running over. He was panicked, but not hurt, since he was on the other side of the court. "Yori?" he exclaimed once he saw me.

"How did you do that?" asked Hikaru, half bewildered, half shaken.

"Hitachiin, are you okay?" asked the coach, jogging over. "Any injuries?" he glanced over at the glass mess on the gym floor.

"I'm okay," said Hikaru. He was a little bit shaky. He still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it.

"And who are you, young lady?" asked the coach, looking over to me. "Aren't you supposed to be in the ladies' gym?" he asked. "Sneaking in to see the boys gym is strictly against the rules."

Okay.

I save his student from dying, I have the world's worst leg ache and I'm pretty sure going to be arriving with Tamaki limping, I am covered in sweat [with water too] from where I tackled to move Hikaru out of the way, the health teacher isn't here, and did I mention that the ghost girl was still standing on one of the bars of the basketball net in the ceiling?

This isn't off to a very good start...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I am extremely tired right now and the getting lost part to the gym part is actually true. Minus the angel part. I know that feel bro. I really do. Well, thanks for reading! Review please!**  
**-Love, Esme**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/faves/hits/visits! Disclaimer is the same, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Aftermath

* * *

*Yori's POV*

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "You aren't supposed to be here, young lady."

Suddenly my voice left me. I couldn't speak, almost as if my throat was completely dry. "Um-"

"Coach! Coach!" Kaoru ran over. "She's a new student!" he exclaimed. Kaoru got my arm.

"What's your name?" asked the coach.

"Yori," I replied gulping.

"Hikaru! What happened?!"

A couple girls were at the door that connected the two gyms.

"Oh my God!" a girl shouted.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" another girl asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied. He was still a little shaken, but once we made eye contact, he resumed his cold shoulder mode.

"Health class was cancelled today so they sent the students to go either to the girl's gym or here," explained Kaoru.

"Is that true?" asked the coach.

"Yes."

"Boys, we'll call it a day. Hit the showers," said the coach.

The still shaken gym class went to the locker room.

"And you," the coach pointed to me. "Get out of my sight."

The coach walked off.

I stood there, frozen. Did he just tell me to get out of his sight right after I kinda saved someone from a falling basketball goal?

"Yori?" Kaoru asked me, shaking my arm a little bit.

"I'm here," I replied, my voice still a little shaky.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're kinda pale right now."

"I think so," I said.

"Hikaru!" called Kaoru.

Hikaru didn't turn around. He kept on walking.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Kaoru shook his head. "No. He's just," he searched for the right word. Then he sighed. "He's just not on his good days," said Kaoru.

"Oh," I said, a little unconvinced.

Kaoru didn't sound too sure of his explanation. What did he mean 'he just not on his good days'?

"Don't worry about it, Yori. Meet me outside the locker rooms?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Alright," Kaoru squeezed my arm a little bit. He began heading to the locker room.

I looked at the glass shatters on the floor. Some janitors were entering the gym and starting to clean it up.

Who was she? The ghost. Why was she after Hikaru? I don't know.

* * *

I went inside the girl's locker room, steering clear of the glass.

Right into the three girls.

"What were you doing with Kaoru?" asked the short girl.

"Huh?"

"I saw you two talking, don't you dare deny it," she pushed her glasses up.

"He's just a friend and was asking if I was okay," I explained.

"What happened anyways?" asked the raven haired girl, her phone in one hand.

"The basketball goal broke and almost fell on Hikaru," replied the red-head.

"Omigod, the cute Hitachiin twin?!" exclaimed the brunette.

_They both look the same..._

"Yeah, that's him," said the redhead.

"Is he okay?" asked the brunette.

"Scared as heck probably," said the raven-haired girl.

"Why weren't you in the girl's gym with us?" asked the red-head.

"I'd rather sit down on the bleachers," I replied.

"We were just hanging out. They had a free day," said the red-head.

"Aha! She just wanted to see the boys playing!" exclaimed the brunette.

I shook my head. No, the reason was that my leg was hurting like hell and I wanted to avoid questions.

"No, you have it all wrong. I just wanted to sit down," I replied.

"I wouldn't blame you, the twins are quite sexy," said the raven-haired girl.

"No! That's Tamaki you're talking about!" the brunette stomped her foot. "He's the sexiest one of all!" she stated.

Tamaki? It's kinda awkward people openly saying that he was sexy. He's my stepbrother!

"Both of you shut up. Mori is the hot one," said the red-head.

"Mori!" the brunette squealed. "He is sooo cute!"

"Meh, he's okay. Tamaki still wins," said the raven-haired girl.

"Ohhh, this just got personal," said the brunette.

"Bring it on, Shorty."

I was watching them argue on why my stepbrother was the 'sexiest man in the entire world aside Tom Hiddleston'. Then the conversastion flipped and they began talking of the upcoming basketball game.

The bell rang.

Did I mention this happened in less than ten minutes?

* * *

Grabbing my things, I went outside the locker room, looking for the twins.

"Yori!" Kaoru called, waving his purple-sleeved arm.

I spotted him and walked over. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. Why?" I asked.

"We're heading to lunch. Prepare to meet the rest of us," said Kaoru.

"Why?" I asked.

Kaoru smirked a little bit. "We're not exactly the most normal bunch around."

I think I might fit in...

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it. Chapter 6, ladies and gentlemen. :3 I am enjoying the large and crazy place known as high school a lot. I love it! Well, tell me whatcha think of this chapter! It may not be my best. Probably of the fact that my hands are sore from playing volleyball. Thanks for reading! Review!**  
**-Esme**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Only one review? Come on. At least give me some motivation! It keeps me going! [I still love you LilMissCaprice. I still do.] The title is inspired by Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Well, disclaimer is the same, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Everybody Stares

* * *

Everybody was staring at me by the time we entered the cafeteria.

They looked at me in a strange way, almost as if they couldn't believe there was a new student. Some started whispering to each other. Even the lunch supervisors were staring at me, mumbling to each other.

I glanced around awkwardly.

So this is how the fish inside the fish tank feels like being stared at...

The ache in my leg wasn't helping much either.

Hikaru was already getting his lunch in the lunch line, away from me and Kaoru. He's been avoiding me since the beginning of the day, but even more since the gym incident. He literally keeps a distance of about three meters from me!

"Did you bring lunch money?" asked Kaoru.

_Crap._

"Oh my God... Give me a sec," I held my binder under one arm and began searching for my worn out wallet.

To my relief, I found it, along with it's taped and discolored thread gloriness.

"That rag is your wallet?" asked Kaoru, a little dismayed.

"It's okay baby, I still love you." I said to my wallet, patting it affectionately. I opened it and saw that it was empty.

"You piece of crap! I hate you!" I growled at my wallet.

"Let me guess," Kaoru began, smirking a little bit. "You were really excited to be attending Ouran that you forgot your lunch money?" he asked.

_More like Tamaki had given it to me last night and I was being a complete jackass and stuffed it in the wrong pockets._

"Yeah, you can say," I replied with a sigh. "I put it in a pair of jeans. My fault. I'lI can skip lunch. I don't mind," I replied.

"No." Kaoru shook his head. "It's rude to eat in front of others who don't have food. You can share with mine," he replied.

"Really?" I asked.

I didn't even know him that well and he was already sharing lunch with me. Wow, life is in my favor today. He's been friendly to me all day. Maybe it's because I'm the new kid. Or I was actually friend material.

Or because he didn't know my secret...

Yeah, definetly because he didn't know my secret.

"Yeah," he smiled a sincere smile. He could have any girl in the lunchroom right now with just a wink and a cute pick up line.

Guys back at my old school were rude, well to me. I only spoke to one guy who occasionally helped me out in Algebra. _Occasionally_.  
Kaoru's friendliness was new for me.

And Hikaru's silent treatment was taking it's effect on me...

I bit the inside of my cheek as we walked down the line, wondering why he was giving me the cold shoulder.

It was probably nothing for sure. But still, who does that? Meeting someone new and totally giving them the cold shoulder? That's odd.

Maybe he's still shaken up because of the gym scare. I still am. My aching leg and quick heartbeat are solid evidence.

"Yori, you're good with Parmesan?" asked Kaoru.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh! Yeah, that's cool."

"Kaoru," I began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why is everybody staring at me?" I asked.

Kaoru looked around at the stares directed at me. He frowned, then shrugged. "You're a new kid. People will stare," he replied.

"I don't like it," I mumbled. Stares reminded me of middle school, how people used to stare at me and whisper things behind my back. and besides, it makes you feel awkward.

"Don't worry," Kaoru squeezed my shoulder a little bit sympathetically. He cleared his throat. He pointed to the line. "Do you want some orange juice?" he asked.

* * *

The hallway was lonely as we headed to the classroom Tamaki told us to go to.

"Tell me, why don't you guys eat in the cafeteria?" I asked.

Kaoru hesitated. "Well... Have you ever heard of a host club?"

I stopped in my tracks.

_A what?_

"A host club?" I asked.

"Y'know, a host club."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," I replied.

"Well...You'll see after school," he explained.

"Um... Okay?" I sounded a little unsure.

"Boss!" Kaoru knocked on the large door. "We're here!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all. I had writer's block in this chapter, so nothing really happened. :| I'll say it: Writer's Block for Ouran is a pain. sorry. hopefully next chapter will be longer and better. Well, thanks for reading! Review!**  
**-Esme**


End file.
